Silver Moon
by kawaiihana99
Summary: Takuma always love a girl he grew up with, but his grandfather found out about her family's tainted bloodline he took young Takuma away. After years pass by they meet again. Can their love be fix before her time runs out? TakumaXOC
1. Chapter 1

The night class vice president looked at the twilight sky. One of his favorite things to be doing was watching the moon right before the sunrises. _Its looks so nice._

"What are you looking at Ichijo?" Shiki glance out the window. He was trying to see what his friend was up to. He didn't see anything worth seeing.

"Don't you think it's the most beautiful thing you ever saw?"

"What are you talking about?" his best friend was trying to register what he was talking about.

Ichijo got up from his seat to get a better look at the sky. "I was just talking about the moon. How can something so small that does produce its own light out shine the stars in the night sky?"

"As I recall it does go black once every month." Aido butted in the conversation.

"True but it makes up for in when it's full, but once every year it out shines the sun."

"I never heard of anything that crazy," Aido laugh lightly. "Akatsuki don't you agree with me?"

"Don't bring me into this…." He yawns as looked at the clock. "Just a few more minute till sunrise."

"Call me crazy all you want but it's true. Right before the sun rise, just for one second turns silver that out shines everything in the world. Then when one they find there on true love."

"Why haven't I seen it before then?"

"You never tried looking."

"I don't have time to be looking at the moon every, it's been the same for thousands of years," Aido walked out of the room.

"I still think it's a nice story even if it's just made up story," Shiki picked up his books to leave.

Ichijo looked at the window a smile creped on his face. Just one moment the moon turned a silver shade. He looked down to headmaster Cross and a young woman walking to the moon dorms. _Who is that?_

**Head Master Cross Office (About an hour before class got out)**

"I hope you like the night class we have here Lady Usagi. A young woman of your class is sure to love my school," Headmaster Cross smiled at the new student. She was lightly tan with light aqua hair. Her light red eyes were coved my think black glasses.

"Yes it's a lovely school you have here." A new student looked out the window. "If you please call me Gin, Lady Usagi sounds like I'm an old woman," She said sweetly. "I'm only in my junior year Headmaster."

"Sorry lady I mean Gin. Come let's finish your paper work."

"Am I going to be safe here? I've be through a lot this past month." Gin kept her eyes on window.

"I'm sorry that your family was killed, but you have nothing to worry about. No one can harm you here." Headmaster was trying to lighting the mood.

The girl hugged herself, "What about the vampire hunter? My family didn't leave them on a good note, excluding my Father."

Headmaster gently place his hand on her shoulder, "You have nothing to worry about I promise." She smiled a little. "You should smile more you look nice," He fixed her glasses. "Come we really should get that paper work done before the sunrises. You must be tried."

"I don't mind I'm not tried yet," She looked out the window once again.

"What are you looking at?"

"Have you ever heard of the legend of the silver moon Headmaster Cross?"

"As young as you are I'm surprise you know of it."

"Whoever doesn't know such a wonderful story. It's the most romantic story in the world vampire or human. My dad used to tell me that story before he died. He said that how my mom and he meet. My Stepmother always hated that story, in fact she hated me."

"I take it you don't love you stepmom?"

"Not much," she sighed. "At least dad always told me about how he and mom meet. My mom was a wonderful woman. She worked for a café that my father used to go to. She fell in love with him. He would go there every day just to talk to her. She told her all about her dreams. They did this all through high school.

I think it was funny that one of them was to find a vampire like a one she read in her books. He asked her why; he told her that they are cold blooded, mean, and drink blood of beautiful young women. She told him about the one in her book. He was sweet, goes to a café every night, orders green tea, he never once tried to suck the blood of the women who captured his heart, and his name was Takashi."

"Isn't that your father name?"

"Yeah, she always knew, but he never did tell me how she found. I don't think she ever told him. Back to the story, they started to date. On the night of their first date my mom told him about the silver moon. He even didn't believe her at first but when the sun was setting they saw it together. My dad told me from that point one he wanted to be with her forever. After a year of going out he married her. Everything was great until his family tried to force him to marry a heartless woman."

"What happened?"

"He was going to run away and drop his tittle so he could run away with my mom, but something got in the way."

"What was that?"

"My mom got very sick. He asked his mom if she could he the family house maid. It was the only choice he had in any hopes to save his wife. She wasn't happy but she let my mom stay. After three month of working at his manor everyone started to like her, but not the woman who was going to marry my Dad. As the time went by my mom got weaker and started to cough blood. Afraid of losing a wonderful housekeeper my grandmother tried to anything to save her; that when they found out she was carrying my Father's baby. My grandmother was not pleased. She kicked out my mother and was forcing my father to marry the next week."

"My mom was found by a police man who took her to the hospital. My mom went into early labor. With her dying breath she names me Gin Usagi. My father somehow convinced his mother to let him keep me. She only did so no one would find out their tainted bloodline. I was keep inside so I wouldn't cause a problem. My father never did marry that awful woman but his family did fake his signature on the legal documents, so our clan can move up the social ladder. So stayed inside until my grandmother died, that's when I meet other vampires. I do have to say they are no fun. They only marry to get a higher statist, but I did meet this boy who was the sweetest. We were best friends I would spend the summer at his house and the winter he stayed at mine. Everything was fine until they told us I was to marry him. He was my best friend I couldn't do that, but with time we did fall in love with each other. With everything else in my life being so sucky, his family found out that I was a half-breed or that's what they called me. So I never saw him again. I wish I could remember his name."

Taking a deep breath her mood change, "The sun is coming up why don't we head to the dorms?"

"Aw what a wonderful love story, it was go sad!" He gave Gin a big hug. "You don't need to worry I'll take care of you!"

"Thank you head master," a sweat drop ran down her face. "I can't breathe!"

"Come I must show you your dorm before the class gets there." He grabbed her hand and skipped out the room.

While walking to the dorm Gin looked up look for the moon. In a blink in turn silver. Off in the distance someone in the window caught her eye. _I wonder who that boy in the window is._

AN: sp sprry that I haven't updated in a long time. I've been busy with college but things are starting to light up at school. I didn't update but I did rewrite/rewriting every story I have out. I got new ideas to make even better. Well I have to finish all the other know but as soon as I'm done I will have new chapters out. ~chubbylover~


	2. Chapter 2

**The Night class**

The sun was starting to rise while the night class walked to the dorms.

Takuma was reading the letter he got from the teacher before leaving class. "Today we are having a very special guest coming to our school from a clan out outside the city. She is going to become a new student. We need some got find a roommate for her. Lord Kaname left last night to…" Ichijo was reading out the list for today. No one was really paying attention.

"I wonder where Lord Kaname went," Ruka complained.

"Why don't you ask Ichijo? He always knows where he is." Aido smiled. "But, then again Takuma doesn't like you much. In fact no one does."

"Why don't you keep your mouth shut?" She gave him an evil glare. "At least I haven't been bitch slap by Lord Kaname."

"You two are such a pain," Shiki mumbled.

"What did you say?" The two vampires glared at Shiki.

"This is no way to act. Especial when we have a new student coming today." Kaname looked at his fellow students. "She had a long night. I don't want her to be bother by you fighting." He was ease dropping on Gin and Headmaster Cross conversation earlier that night.

"Lord Kaname." I'm sorry for not keeping them in line," Ichijo looked down on himself. "It'll try harder next time."

"It's not just your fault, Aido Stop bothering Ruka." He gave Aido a hard slap across the face.

"Sorry my Lord," Aido rubbed his face.

"And Ruka you don't need to know my business." He changed moods and looked at Toya "Can you show our new student Usagi Gin around." Kaname ask the quite girl.

"Isn't that the clan that was murder from a vampire hunter last month?" Aido blurted out.

"You mean the one clan that broke all the vampire code?" Akatsuki added, "I heard it was so bad that they killed off the whole clan."

"If the whole clan was killed how come the daughter is still alive you fouls!" Ruka snapped at the two cousins.

"She was spared because of a rare blood trait she was given."

"She the one who can't be harmed by vampire weapons, am I right?" Toya open her umbrella. "It's already getting to bright," Everyone walked back to the dorms.

"How cool is that he can't be harmed by Zero gun. I would pay to see her kick his butt!" Aido was quickly slapped again.

Meanwhile Ichijo dropped all his books. "What's wrong Takuma?" Shiki whispered while picking up his friend book.

"I knew her; know her. We lived together when I was younger. She was to my wife."

No, one seems to notice that Shiki and Takuma stayed behind. "Takuma how you are engage? You haven't even turned eighteen yet," Shiki looked at his friend.

"I know my grandfather made this engagement was soon heard about the Usagi clan having a daughter. I thought I saw the last of her when I moved to his house after my parents died. Oh I wonder if she knows I'm here. Oh I would love to see her. Do you think she will still like. After what happen ten years ago… on second thought never mind."

"Why wouldn't she? Takuma are you hiding something from me?"

"Who me I would never hide anything from you," Takuma put on his care free smile.

"You and I both know you're a good liar."

"Oh I just remember my birthday is coming up next week, I have to go to the city and place a order for my cake. I'll see you later." Takuma walk the city instead of the dorms.

Shiki look at his friend leave. _Takuma what are you hiding?_

*At the dorms*

"OH wow, this place is huge. Headmaster Cross you done a great job, just look at this. I haven't been inside a place house this big since … ever," Gin ran around looking at every detail of the opening hall.

"I hope you like it. I have to get back to work. I believe Kaname will be here shortly."

"Lord, Lord Kaname Kuran? He's here? I should have dress better. Oh, how do I look?" She fixed her glasses and hair.

"You look fine. Now if you need anything just look for Yuuki Cross. She should help you when needed."

Gin bowed when he left. _WOW this is so big, wait Lord Kuran lives here with me. I can't believe that Lord Kuran is here. I wonder what he is like. Oh I wonder if he will like me or is going to hate me. _She looked at the window and saw her reflection; mostly at her necklace from her mother. _Oh I ruined the pureblood name. Why did mom have to be a human? Why did dad have to fall in love with her? Why did Father take me in I should have die with her. I wouldn't be in this mess if he didn't. _The more she thought about her past the more she got looked at her necklace and threw it at the window. _Sliver moon brings your one true love yeah right. If that was true then I would still be in love with that boy. Why does my life have to suck so badly? _"WHY? WHY? WHY? Damn it WHY do have to be a …"

"Usagi Gin are you ok." A voice came for the door.

_Should have looked before I talk out loud,_" Oh my Lord Kaname," Gin quickly bowed her head. "I'm sorry, I should have err…."

"You don't have to be formal with me. We are both are of the same class, you're from the pureblood Usagi clan." All the vampires gasped and began to talk among each other.

_Great, just great, _"I just like everyone here just treat me like one of the gang." Gin tied to put on a happy smile.

"Toya can you show lady Gin to her room," Kaname kiss her hand. "I hope you have a wonderful stay here."

Gin pulled her hand away, "I bet I will." Most of the female students gave her an evil glare. _Crap I just pissed of a whole lot of people, way to go Gin._

"Lady Gin can you follow me, please." Toya and Gin walk up the stairs.

*At ramen Bar*

"You're from the Cross Academy, the night class?" a young woman smiled.

"Yes, but if you don't mind can I have one order of miso pork?" He asked kindly. "Class was long today."

"Sorry about that, you order will be out soon" She left with a bow.

_Gin why did you have to come back, I can't deal seeing you again. My heart broke the last time we saw each other._

_"Takuma-sama, wait for me." A blue hair girl ran right into him hugging him as they fell down. "You can't leave me," Tears ran down her face. "I'll become a pureblood somehow just don't leave me, Taki. Please don't go I love you."_

"Sir," The young girl had his ramen in hand, "your order."

Takuma woke from his dream, "Thank you." He looks at the bowl. _Stop running away from you problems, heck she might not even remember you. _He took a bite of his soup. _Saying hi won't hurt._

I got a sick day so I wrote a new chapter. I hate being sick. I'll try and update soon. i have lots of homework to make up. XP


End file.
